


Shattered

by Peachuzoid



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Community: brbakinkmeme, M/M, post Ozymandias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuzoid/pseuds/Peachuzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd and Jack are more interested in the meth. Kenny sees a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill](http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?thread=80393#t80393) for the [Breaking Bad kinkmeme](http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com). 
> 
> First time I have ever attempted writing something such as this. Let me know what you think, good or bad.

Jesse wasn't sure how long he had been held captive or how much longer he'd be kept alive. He wasn't sure if it was night or day. He wasn't sure if they were going to kill him or if they were just going to abandon him. For all he knew, they already left him to die a slow death of dehydration and starvation. 

There wasn’t a single inch of his body that didn’t scream out in pain and agony as he lay on his side in prison shackles, the chain still secured around his waist, his wrists and feet cuffed. He had no way of escaping even if he wasn’t cuffed. There was no way he could climb out of the hole he was in, nor could he open the metal grate that was out of reach above his head. He was completely defenseless. 

The only thing he _could_ do was try and take as minimal of breaths as possible to ease the sharp pain he felt in his chest. After having been through the wringer with Jack and Co., he’d be lucky if he _didn’t_ have a couple broken ribs. It hurt to move, much less breathe. 

The cook with Todd seemed so far away now. A distant memory. He had tried to refuse it though he didn’t last long after that, receiving another so-called beat down. It made him sick to think he was giving up so easily but he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the blows delivered to his already battered ribs, the repeated punches to his face. And when he saw the picture of Andrea and Brock... He knew it was over. It was their playing card. The one thing Jesse would still do anything for. 

God, he didn’t want anything to happen to Andrea or Brock.

Jesse let out an involuntary groan of pain as he shifted ever so slightly, his shoulder digging into the hard cement as the chains rattled quietly. He couldn’t see a damn thing, which would lead him to believe it was night. But his right eye was nearly swollen shut and he was lying on his left side. Not to mention, there was some sort of heavy tarp covering the metal grate above him to block him from the outside world. The only thing he had was total darkness.

What felt like hours seemed to pass before the sound of footfalls echoed from above. Jesse only stirred once the tarp had been thrown back, his good eye blinded by what light shone down on him. He made a weak attempt to move his arms and block out the foreign object, only to realize that his hopes of somehow being saved had been crushed once more as he stared up at the man who worked alongside Todd’s uncle Jack. 

Jesse found himself momentarily paralyzed as he watched the man open the grate and ease the ladder down. Just as the man’s feet touched the cold hard ground, Jesse snapped out of it. He found himself still managing to kick into fight or flight mode—useless. He couldn’t even begin to fight so it only left him with flight. And the best he could do was try and push himself backward, away from him.

Kenny cracked some sort of devious grin as he propped his hands upon his hips staring down at him. “Ain’t got much place to run.”

He took a few steps forward, closing the gap between him and Jesse, as Jesse pleaded with a “no no no”, “I told you guys everything”, and “I showed you the cook”. Not even Jesse recognized his own voice as he continuously begged to be left alone. But Kenny bent down and grabbed him by the chain around his waist, pulled him forward.

Jesse met his stare as a shiver ran down his spine, the proximity setting off his fear again. He half expected another punch to his face just because, or a kick to the stomach. With the close proximity though, Jesse could tell something was off about him. Something was more off than usual because Kenny reeked of hard liquor, the smell almost nauseating to Jesse. He had already begun to fear the worst. He just wasn’t sure what that was yet. 

Not until he watched Kenny’s eyes travel his body up and down, catching a quick glimpse of his tongue passing over his bottom lip in satisfaction. Jesse had started to inch his way backward to his best ability once more before his chains were suddenly jerked forward again, this time with such a force that he had let out a yelp of pain. A small whimper passed his lips as he was pulled forward and pushed onto his stomach. He quickly tried to work his hands out from under him, his ribs protesting the new position. 

Jesse felt a new tug on the chain at his waist. Only this time, it pulled him back. What progress he had made to try and get his arms underneath of him to support his weight had been lost as he almost smacked his head into the cement ground beneath him. Or maybe he did, because he suddenly felt dizzy. He had lost his breath. That little impact he had made with the ground had knocked the wind out of him. 

Jesse made another attempt in vain to crawl away. His mind had gotten further than his body though because he hadn’t quite moved his arms yet to truly function and pull himself upward and forward. He was still flat on the ground, as flat as he could be with the chains confining him. But that didn’t stop the hands he suddenly felt groping at him, digging under him and grabbing at the button of his jeans. 

“No—“ Jesse’s voice broke from his throat as the realization set in. He struggled harder to make a getaway, to get out of Kenny’s grasp, but only found himself being pulled back all over again. “No... Please. Don’t—“

Tears stung at Jesse’s good eye as he scrabbled to gain purchase on the ground, the chains binding him rattling louder than ever. He had managed to get his limbs under him but not quick enough. A harsh tug on his jeans had brought them down enough to expose his boxers.

“No— _please_ ,” Jesse begged. He made an attempt to grab at his own jeans and pull them back but he couldn’t, his body unable to twist in such a direction and all of his strength having left. 

“Shut up,” Kenny barked. He shoved an arm into the back of Jesse’s neck to keep him pinned to the ground. The other hand had been left free to roam as it gently slid down Jesse’s side, brushing over fresh bruises and causing him to flinch before ultimately freezing as Kenny’s hand came to a stop at his hip.

“ _Please_. I told you—“ Jesse allowed himself to rest his head, pressing the less injured side of his face to the cool ground. “I did everything you guys wanted! Please—God, please! Don’t!”

Jesse felt the hand leave his hip but it wasn’t long enough to provide him with any sense of relief. Kenny still had him pinned to the ground, his right arm pressed against the back of his neck as he straddled him. Jesse could make out the undeniable sound of a belt being worked undone and bit his quivering lip. It was followed by the sound of a zipper, the friction of the fabric being moved from somewhere behind and above him. 

He was absolutely trapped.

Jesse tried to buck Kenny’s weight off of him as he felt him maneuver around, ultimately causing himself more pain from struggling and apparently some sort of sick pleasure to Kenny because he heard a low moan from deep within his throat. 

“Please, please, _please_ —you don’t have to do this. Please,” Jesse’s voice cracked as his emotions were finally starting to get the best of him. He continued to plead even as tears ran down his face and his boxers were pulled down all while trying to sluggishly move away. 

There was a jangle of a belt again and Jesse felt the leather wrap around his throat. He quickly tried to shake away from it but Kenny pulled it through the buckle and pulled tight, causing him to choke. 

“Now stay quiet, dammit...” Kenny tugged at the belt, his speech slurred slightly. There was a rough hand back on Jesse’s hip and more struggling ensued as Jesse fought to even breathe. 

Between the panic and the struggle to break free of the belt, Jesse’s mind had been distracted from what was originally planned, if only for that short moment. Jesse was just able to bring his hands up and pry at the belt around his throat, desperate for air, when a new pain had suddenly ripped through him. He couldn’t scream out. His body had been completely paralyzed and engulfed by the pain coursing through him. He had no control over his own hips as Kenny gripped him more painfully, pulling him nearer with each thrust harder and harder. 

Jesse’s body fell limp as everything started to fade to black.

\- - -

The pain slowly started to make it’s reappearance as Jesse came to. He cracked his left eye open to get a feel for where he was, what had happened, but it all came flooding back to him. He rolled onto his side as he scrunched his face in pain and made a grab for his boxers and jeans, pulling them back up. He tried to remain calm but it was all too much—the physical pain, the psychological pain. Tears streamed down his face again as he tried to catch his breath. 

What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t escape. Mr. White wasn’t coming to save him. He was truly on his own. All alone with these nut jobs. 

The next day had gone something similar. He had been pulled out of the apparent cage and forced to cook with Todd. Show him how to produce the blue meth. Blue Sky. 

He didn’t fight as much the second time. He was still out of it from the previous night. It hurt that much more to even walk but what did Todd care? They were all in this together. Everyone but Jesse who was forced to go along with it against his will. 

And once the cook was done, Jesse had been sent back to the cage. Still chained, still handcuffed. He wondered if he’d ever be released. Wondered if he’d ever get the chance to eat or drink anything again. 

Wondered if he’d even be alive within the next 24 hours.

Hours passed in complete darkness before there was a return of footfalls overhead. Jesse had hardly been able to get any sleep so he highly doubted it was the next day already. The tarp had been removed, a bright light shining down on him from the room above. And there stood Kenny.

Jesse groaned at the sight and started pushing himself back against the wall. Kenny had already opened the grate and secured the ladder, his feet descending the rungs. 

“ _Please_ …” Jesse’s hands shook as he raised them in front of his face in a pleading gesture. His body trembled, his back against the wall, and his lip quivered. But Kenny didn’t deter. 

Since Jesse was stuck on his left side—the side he preferred to lie on if he could help it due to the injuries done to the right side of his face—he was still left defenseless. Kenny sent a booted foot crashing down onto his ribs as a strangled scream escaped Jesse’s throat. He tried to curl in on himself and block any further attacks but Kenny grabbed him by the chains and pulled him out into the middle of the caged area.

There was no smell of hard liquor on Kenny this time. The man was completely sober. He was very well aware of what he was doing. 

“Just—just let me go. I’ll do more cooks—enough until Todd knows what he’s doing. I won’t say anything to _anyone_. Swear to God.” Jesse knew begging was useless but it still didn’t stop him from trying. “You gotta believe me! Please! I’m good on my word!” 

Jesse’s pleading grew louder as Kenny towered over him. He was flipped back onto his stomach. Everything hurt even more than it had yesterday. He didn’t have any fight left in him even if he tried. 

He knew he was a mess. The biggest mess he had ever been in his life: begging, pleading with his own saliva running out of his mouth and down his chin, his face blood and tear streaked, his nose running from crying. 

Mr. White was right. He was a coward.

The harsh grip returned on Jesse’s hips as soon as his jeans had become unfastened. Kenny was practically holding him up, completely controlling him and leading him along like some rag doll. Jesse didn’t have any strength left to fight it. 

Kenny had said something then. He had said something to Jesse but Jesse couldn’t quite comprehend him. Then it was the jangle of the belt again. The zipper. The painful grip of strong hands digging into his protruding hip bones.

The pain. The white hot, searing pain as Kenny thrust himself forward and into him. 

Jesse silently begged himself to lose consciousness again like he had last night. He clung to any happy memory he could think of in the meantime. Tried to bite back his screams and the tears as his face practically grinded into the ground with each hard thrust. 

First there was the day he met Jane. Her long flowing jet-black hair. Her innocent, rounded auburn eyes. 

But she was dead.

_Because of Mr. White._

Andrea and Brock. He missed them. Missed her smile. Missed playing Sonic Adventures with Brock. 

_He’d probably never see them again._

And at last, the darkness took over.

\- - -

There was a faint bickering. Deep voices booming from somewhere nearby. Somewhere overhead. 

Jesse was still where Kenny had left him. In the middle of the cage. But there was still light shining down on him. He could see it even before he cracked his good eye open. 

Someone was there with him. Right there next to him.

Jesse flinched back as his brain registered the figure in front of him. It was a bad move on his behalf because the sudden jerk had sent a sharp pain through his chest and caused him to choke as he tried to regain his breath. 

The blurred figure stalked closer toward him and Jesse shut his eye again. Hadn’t he just suffered through it? All he could think was _not again, not again, not again_.

There was a sudden hand on his hip, the touch a lot more gentle than he remembered it ever being. Even though it was gentle, it still hurt. He knew he most likely had bruises in the form of handprints there. Where almost non-existent nails had dug into his skin and gripped him hard with some force he had never experienced before in his life. 

His boxers and jeans were still lowered. But the hand that had glided over his hip was slowly, almost carefully, pulling them back up.

“Sorry about all of that.” He recognized the voice to be Todd’s. “I’m not really sure what happened. Uncle Jack and I didn’t know Kenny was, uh…”

Todd’s voice trailed off as he cleared his throat. “I’ll see if we can get you cleaned up a bit. Maybe some food or something. You’re probably hungry, right? It’s been a while.”

Jesse cautiously opened his eye again and met Todd’s stare, realizing the other man was now positioned in front of him. Standing far enough back that he wasn’t sending Jesse over the edge into some form of panic attack, far enough where he could see his entire frame. 

He nodded weakly.

“Right… Like I said, I’m sorry about all of that.” Todd averted his stare from Jesse before turning back toward the ladder. “I’ll be back in a few minutes or so. Gotta find out what’s going on.”

And as Todd ascended the ladder to freedom, Jesse shut his eye once more. It sounded like Kenny’s visits were going to come to a stop. The bickering voices overhead belonged to Kenny and Jack, he could tell now. Kenny must have been caught in the act. 

Food. Food sounded so unbelievably good. He felt sick but just the thought of having something pass through his mouth and into his empty stomach made him feel better, if only in the slightest.

Another thought crossed Jesse’s mind as he lay there on his side taking in as shallow of breaths as possible to reduce the ache in his ribs:

_Mr. White._

_He_ is _the devil._


End file.
